Just Get Out
by Wub A Dub Dub
Summary: Short JohnDave drabble. John pretty much comes back from hanging out with Karkat and Dave gets jealous. Rated T for language.


"Hey, Dave!" John called as he opened the door to the Strider's apartment, a grin on his face. He had just gotten back from hanging out and having a nice sleepover with his good friend, Karkat. It was a blast, even if the troll constantly yelled at him. He knew it was just his way of showing affection.

Dave walked into the room, nodding to him. "Sup, Egbert. Just get back from Karkat's?" John nodded, putting down his stuff on the couch. The brunette had been living there for only three months now. He had come because he had recently graduated and wanted to get his own apartment, but Dave had insisted he stay with him. And the blonde enjoyed his company, even if it wasn't always shown since he tried to keep up his cool façade. "How was it? Good?"

"It was fantastic! I love hanging out with Karkat! He's hilarious and can be really nice if you get to know him. Which is what you should do, Dave," John said, pursing his lips and giving the other a look. His friend simply shook his head.

"Angry and short trolls are not my kind of people, John. Someone like you or Jade or Rose is my kind of person. All chill and shit. Karkat isn't. Speaking of hanging out with him, you've sure been doing that a lot, huh?"

John's eyebrows went up. "What do you mean by that, Dave?" Dave snorted in response.

"What do you mean what do I mean, John? You hang out with that damn troll a lot. I want some bro time, you know?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. So far, it probably wasn't working. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning. John took note of this.

"Dave, I'm.. I'm sorry.. I just like spending time with Karkat. He's a lot of fun, you know? If you came and joined me sometime you'd see that, too!" The boy said with a smile, trying to not get his friend anymore pissed off.

It didn't work. The blonde laughed, but it was obviously pissed off. "But I want to spend time with you and you only! Forgive me if that sounds jealous! But is it a crime to want that? I don't think so! Remember how I asked you to go to the mall with Lalonde, Harley and I the other day?" John nodded nervously. "Yeah, well you must think you're some sneaky shit, going around and going to the mall with that Vantas bastard instead! Well you aren't a sneaky shit, John! I saw you! Rose saw you! Jade saw you! We all saw you! You blew us off for him! And whenever I try to do something for you, how come you push me away? What, you think I'm not serious? We're best bros! Just because I'm all cool and crap most of the time doesn't mean I'm not here for you!"

The brunette was left in complete shock. Dave had never blown up like that and yelled before. He frowned. "I'm sorry, Dave! But what can I do?" The blonde just laughed again.

"What can you do? There is nothing you can do, John. I don't know why you go behind my back doing some sneaky shit as if I won't notice. As if I can't tell whenever you come back here and can see your mood and how different it is each fucking time. And, oh man, what pisses me off the most? When you tell me something and I try to help but then you go and prance off to someone else for help! How the hell do you think that makes me feel? You think that makes me feel good? Or feel like crap? Cause I feel like crap when you do that." He put on his best John impression. "'Oh yeah, Dave, I'm having a problem here, and I need help!' Oh well, let me help you with that John. See, you can just do this and whatever and your problem will be solved. 'Gee, thanks, Dave! But I'm going to go ask Karkat or fucking Rose for better advice because you fucking suck!'" Dave shouted as he punched the wall nearby. John covered his mouth.

"Dave!" He quickly ran over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh god, are you okay?" The blonde shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten cuts that hurt more than this from strifing with Bro."

John nodded slowly. "Okay.. if you're sure.." The boy removed his hand and looked down. He thought about what Dave said before looking up again. "Why are you so jealous, Dave?"

Dave looked at his friend with a look of shock that said 'Are you fucking kidding me?' He shook his head. "Why am I jealous? Why am I jealous? I just told you why, you bucktoothed idiot! I can't even.." He grit his teeth, trying his best not to yell or hit John from the anger boiling inside of him.

"Just get out," he finally said. That was the only thing he could say to keep himself from getting angry in front of his friend.

John looked puzzled. "Just get out?" He asked hesitantly. Dave couldn't be serious, could he?

"Yeah. Grab your shit and get out. Go to Karkat's or something. I don't want to see you for a while. So just leave me alone, alright? I'll have Jade bring the rest of your stuff to Karkat's house." It took a few minutes, but the brunette obliged, grabbing his stuff and walking right out the door again, making sure to leave the apartment key.

The blonde walked overto it, sighing heavily. Damn..


End file.
